


Ice Cream and A Little Bit of Magic

by OrionJaeger1220



Category: Little Witch Academia, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A few small cameos, F/F, General shipping fic, Ice Cream & Relationships, More than meets the eye with André, a small x-over really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionJaeger1220/pseuds/OrionJaeger1220
Summary: Akko and Company look for one more destination on the streets of Paris before finally heading home and decided to go for ice cream. It was just supposed to be a simple ice cream trip to end the day, they wouldn't know they would be just getting more than just an icy treat from Paris' most famous and peculiar ice cream man!
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill, Sucy Manbavaran/Lotte Yanson, Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord/Croix Meridies
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Ice Cream and A Little Bit of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea that popped in my head one sunday noon. It was a long afternoon of writing and ice cream research hahahaha.

#### 

Ice Cream and A Little Bit of Magic Tag 

**France, Paris  
4:30pm**

Along the orange tinted parisian streets, as the sun begins to approach the horizon, six young women stroll down the sidewalks happily discussing among themselves after a long day at a weeklong magic convention. They’d spent the whole afternoon touring the city as it was their last day before they had to go home and back to school.

“So where to next, Lotte?” Akko asked

“Hmm let me think, Akko,” Lotte replied. “Ah! I read about this ice cream vendor, considered to be the best in Paris. Why don’t we try it out everyone?”

“Ooh, Ice cream! I think it’s a good idea Lotte! After all, we haven’t been able to try out any of the desserts here all this time, with the convention and all. What do you think everyone?!” Akko replied.

“I’m cool with that” Amanda smirked, “Too bad Con and Jasminka went their own ways, they would have enjoyed the snack”

“I’m sure we can bring back some later for them,” Akko replied.

“Fair enough,” Amanda replied with a shrug.

“Whatever, if it gets us back to the hotel quicker than fine,” Sucy replied.

“I guess it’s ok, maybe I can bring something back for Barbara also. It could help with her fever and all,” Hannah replied.“What about you Diana?”

Diana looked up from her phone, looking through a list of spots herself and thought about the suggestion.

“It’s a splendid idea I suppose, I wouldn’t mind having some,”

“Then LET’S GO!” Akko shouted as she sped forward without knowing really where to go exactly.

“Wait, Akko!!!” Lotte shouted after her friend.

* * *

On one of Paris’ many bridges, a tall, stout man wearing a blue striped shirt,red scarf and dark blue beret stands alongside his Ice cream cart. He waves a jolly goodbye to a pair of teenagers, both of which are holding an icy treat as well as each other’s hands.

“Bye André!”

“Yeah Thanks for the ice cream again André!”

“Good-bye Marinette, Adrien! Hope to see you two soon once again!” André waved one last time to the couple and sighed to himself, “Ah, young love, always lovely to see it.”

He then notices noise coming from the opposite side of the bridge, six young ladies approaching his cart. André welcomed the group as he would many others before them.

“Lovely afternoon ladies, welcome to André’s! I am André Glacier,” André introduced himself to the six young witches approaching his cart, “All of you are new here, yes? First time in Paris?”

“Yep! And we heard you have the best ice cream in Paris and we wanted to try it, Mr. Andre-, um, I mean Mr Glacier, uhhhh-” Akko fumbled with how to politely address him, much to her embarrassment. 

André chuckled at the girl’s fumbling. It reminded him of a certain bluenette’s attitude towards a certain Blonde before.

“You flatter me young miss! I am but just a modest ice cream man, spreading love and joy to all around. I can claim only that my ice cream has a lot of magic in it that brings people together,” Andre humbly said. “Also, all of you may simply call me André, Mr. Glacier is what people call my Papa,hahaha!”

“Wow!” Akko exclaimed, “What do you have An-”

“Akko!” Lotte called out to her

“Yeah Lotte?”

“From the blog, He’s known to pick out flavors that can match you perfectly”

“Really? Is it true Mr. André?!”

“I see you’ve read Miss Cesair’s blog about me.” André chuckled, “ In a way it is true, the flavors I give to you are those I feel are a perfect match for you in the future”

“Perfect match?” Diana wondered to herself about his specific choice of words.

“Alright!”

“Now let’s start with you, Miss?” André looked to Akko.

“ Akko, Akko Kagari!”

“Miss Akko! What flavors are perfect for you, I wonder? Hmmm...” André mumbled to himself excitedly

“Ah!” André began to scoop out from his cart. “Royal vanilla and soothing green tea, for a calm beauty with no compare! And on top of that, a scoop of blue cotton candy for that soft and sweet gaze from loving eyes! Here you go Miss Akko.”

“Oh! It’s sweet! Akko replied as she scooped the blue ice cream and then went for the white and green mix below, “This one is sweet and soothing, it’s great! Thanks André!”

“No, thank you Miss Akko, now who’s next!”

“I’d like to try André sir” Lotte quietly said as she stepped forward, “Oh, and my name’s Lotte!”

“Young Lotte... hmmm... I sense curiosity and to seek new things to try from you, am I wrong?” 

“Hehe, you wouldn’t be wrong sir” Lotte shied a bit from the ice cream man who more or less figured that part of her, while Sucy slightly grinned at her friend's bashfulness.

“I see, now for the flavors that you shall savor,what shall they be I wonder ” André then began thinking and just as quickly figured out the right flavors for her, “Mystery and the unknown appeal to you and a flavor fitting would be a scoop of ube for one who is filled with mystery, eccentricity and magic, all which you wish to know better, and what better flavor to follow than dark cherry, for those honest and kind behind such mystery, shown to those they trust the most. Here you go Lotte!”

Lotte took a scoop of both flavors and her eyes widened at the unexpected combination  
“You were right André sir, this is something new. It’s unexpectedly delicious also, yet I feel there’s something more to it” Lotte tried to make sense of the new flavors she tasted, “This really is some magic. Thank you André!”

“Hahaha, thank you Lotte” André laughed.

Sucy approached Lotte, apparently curious after hearing a local flavor from home.

“Is that really ube?”

“You know it, Sucy?”

“Yeah, it’s a favorite back home”

“You want to have a try?”

“Maybe later I…..”

“Ah! I know the perfect flavors for you now young miss!” André suddenly popped in front of the two, apparently addressing Sucy and now guiding her to his cart, much to her annoyance.

“But first, what would be your name miss?” André jolly asked the rather aloof girl.

“It’s Sucy,” Sucy plainly said.

“Ah young Sucy, the flavors would best fit you would be blue bubble gum, for one who is kind-hearted and still holds their childhood innocence, and orange for that surprising creativity and wisdom, and impressive determination for those close to them, enjoy”

Sucy received the treat reluctantly with a scowl on her face

“That doesn’t sound like me, that sounds more like Lo-Ack!” Sucy got cut off when Amanda lightly shoved her to the side, where Akko and Lotte were enjoying their own cold desserts.

“My turn, mushroom queen!” Amanda taunted while André chuckled at their antics.

“You okay Sucy?” Akko asked with a spoonful in her mouth, surprisingly less chipper than before, as if the ice cream magically calmed her down.

“Ugh, curse that Amanda for shoving me like that, I’ll make sure to curse her one way or another” Sucy said while glaring at the flame head who was still being examined by the Ice cream vendor.

“Don’t even think about it,” Lotte lightly scolded her friend.

“I already did,” Sucy snarked back and looked at the colorful treat in her hand. The colors were definitely not her go-to choices, she wasn’t even into ice cream that much, maybe the occasional Halo-halo back home but that’s just it.

To her surprise, which she would not admit, the flavors seemed to work for her, the sweet bubblegum taste balanced by the tangy orange. With that she realized it would be a waste to not eat an unexpected good treat and continued on,reluctantly sharing it to her two teammates when they begged to try hers and she tried theirs, she wished she can go back to the hotel now.

André gave Amanda a quick glance and thought and came up with the flavors for her just as quickly as the other three.

“I see you are a woman with a fiery spirit, am I wrong Amanda?”

“That’s one thing to call me, Doc Ice Cream,haha.”

“Fiery one indeed” André laughed, “ As such,it would not hurt for someone with your spirit to have equally spirited flavors, though with a little drama to the mix. Coffee crumble for that ambitious and dramatic personality that you cannot resist. To top such a flavor would be rocky road, having a rocky and rough feeling to others, but go beyond that and there lies a sweet, friendly, and dependable side”

Amanda received the treat and took a bite of it with the plastic spoon and grinned at the French vendor.

“I like the game you play André, this is pretty damn good, didn’t know I’d enjoy this combo.” Amanda took another scoop. “How’d you figure?”

“Trade secret, young lady hahaha” André winked at her.

“Fair enough.” Amanda chuckled and moved to join the Akko and the others.

Amanda took another bite of her treat and thought that this would be the kind of Hannah would like. Speaking of which.

“Hey Hannah, it’s your turn sweetheart! Hahaha!”

“How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me names like those Amanda!” Hannah scolded as she walked away from Diana, who she’d been talking to for the past few minutes

“I apologize for that outburst Mr Glacier- I mean André. Amanda can be quite foolish at times”

“No need to apologise, I’ve seen many fiery teenagers in my years doing business here,” André replied joyfully, “So let see what flavors I have in store for you, Hannah, am I correct?

“Yes André.”

“Haha alright now onto business!” André patted gently on the girl’s shoulder, “Now correct me if I am wrong Hannah dear, I would like to assume you aren’t as adventurous as your friends over there, am I wrong?”

“I hate to admit out loud but yes, though it has its perks, I don’t get into trouble like them.” She looked to those who had their treats from André laughing and chatting

“Ah, but life would not be life without a little trouble, no?” André spoke wisely, surprising the young witch

“I suppose so,” Hannah couldn’t help but agree to that small piece of wisdom

“In that case, I see the perfect flavors to give you that courage to dare in the future.” He began scooping from his cart once again “A fiery Tiger Tail flavor ringed with strawberry syrup for the large heart, daring against those that challenge them and that yearns for freedom, yet can still be relied on by others in the toughest of moments. On the top, cool peppermint for those calm in the storm and seeking adventure in it and yet with a hidden perceptiveness and wisdom within them.”

“Wow.” Hannah received the wafer cup and examined the treat as if it was art. “Has anyone told you that you can make ice cream romantic in a way?”

“That is my way young lady, turning a simple treat as this into art they can appreciate and take in as part of their soul” André explained, “This is one of my ways to have one see the best in others and in turn accept everything about them, strengthening their bond”

Hannah stared in amazement at the humble ice cream vendor.

“Besides, ice cream is an art everyone enjoys at its finest and at its simplest, no?”

“I can wholeheartedly agree to that André.” Hannah smiled, took in a scoop of her ice cream and found herself delighted at the fiery flavors despite it being a cold treat, “This really is a great art you’ve committed yourself to André, I never knew orange, strawberry and peppermint could work well together, thank you.”

“Haha, it varies person to person, sometimes people don’t realize the surprise and compatibility with very different flavors until they’ve tried” André laughed, “Ice cream and bonds don’t seem so different, no?”

“I guess so.” Hannah couldn’t help but agree

“Anyways Hannah, move along now to your friends so I can serve your friend there soon.”

“Oh sure, thank you again André”

“It’s always a pleasure dear.”

* * *

Hannah strolled to the others, taking in bits and pieces of the sweet,cold treat she had savoring the mix of flavors dancing on her tongue. Peppermint was an alright flavor for her but somehow the tiger tail and strawberry syrup together with it made it pop-out more. It was hard to explain more really, this combination of flavors was new to her.

She then looked to her friends and couldn’t believe what she was seeing, or maybe she should have, considering the party involved. There was Akko sitting on the railing of the bridge, trying to balance the wafer cup on her nose grinning with the usual reckless confidence she had. As usual Lotte tried to dissuade her from continuing while Sucy just warned her friend subtly while at the same time encouraging her to continue, curious to what would happen next.

“What are you guys doing?!” Hannah asked out of concern and annoyance at their current antics.

“Oh, hey there Han,” Amanda greeted the brunette, a grin still etched on her due to laughing out loud at the sight before her earlier, “ I dared Akko to balance what's left her cone on her head on the side of the bridge and see how long she lasts.”

“This could get all of us in trouble you know?”

“When are we never in trouble?”

Hannah groaned at Amanda’s attitude to all of this and took out her wand just in case. 

“All of you are so unbelievable,” She sighed as she took in another bite from her treat

“Say, what flavors did you get from André?” Amanda asked as she took a bit from hers, “Looks great there”

“Oh, it’s Tiger Tail and peppermint with strawberry syrup on top” Hannah showed the treat to her red-headed friend, “It’s surprisingly good, I didn’t expect it would be earlier”

“Is that so, huh?” Amanda smirked, “Can I try some?”

“No” Hannah quickly replied while taking another bit of her ice cream.

“Huh, Why not?!”

“Give me a reason and I might let you try some” Hannah giggled and smirked at her friend.

“Uh... because you said it was surprisingly good and I’m curious to try it?” Amanda, answered as if she was stating the obvious.

“Hmmm, still no” Hannah replied again, amused at her friend’s rising annoyance

“Ugh! Fine” Amanda groaned and looked away sourly giving up in trying to pry her friend into sharing her treat.

Hannah giggled more at Amanda’s reaction and stopped when she saw how sour her face looked.

“Oh fine,”

Amanda turned an eye back to Hannah, eyebrow raised as she saw Hannah hold out her cone to her.

“You can have some if you let me try a bit of yours” Hannah looked away, a bit embarrassed as she waited for a reply.

Amanda scratched the back of her head and sighed.

“Jeez Princess, you could have just said that in the first place,” Amanda laughed as she held out her own cone and took a small bit from Hannah’s.

“Well, it is fun to tease you” Hannah took a scoop from Amanda’s cone with her plastic spoon and grinned to her friend “Like how you do me”

“Huh, well fair enough Han” Amanda shrugged and showed a smile of her own as both of them tasted the other’s treat at the same time.

“You were right sweetheart” Amanda said as she took one more bit of Hannah’s, “It is pretty good, didn’t think also they all work together”

“Likewise with yours firecracker,” 

“Did you just-!?” Amanda gaped in surprise at what she was called as Hannah laughed.

“I see why you enjoy it,” Hannah recovered from her small laughing fit and took another bit from both her’s and Amanda’s cone, “It is pretty fun to tease others a little”

“Yeah” Amanda shrugged and smiled at this small but new development.

The two continued on talking and sharing a bit of each other's cones while watching the chaotic fun Akko, Lotte and Sucy were having.

* * *

Diana approached André as she noticed Hannah had finished her small chat with the vendor, who had taken notice of her approach.

“Last but not least, you, young lady. I apologize, I lose myself sometimes catering to customers”

“Oh no, it’s quite alright. We had a long today so it was nice to sit down and relax for a while.”

“Long day I see, nothing a frozen treat from André couldn’t fix!” André proudly claimed, “Mind if I have your name dear?”

“Diana, Diana Cavendish” she said.

“Cavendish?” André’s eyebrow perked at hearing the name, “Are you related to Bernadette Cavendish by chance?”

Diana could only step back, mouth agape in shock and in surprise at what André had said.

“S-she’s my mother, she passed away long ago” Diana replied, sadness laced in her statement.

“I see, my condolences to you and I am truly sorry. I didn’t know” André said sadly, “But yes I did know her when I started doing business in France, she was around your age when she first came to me and continued doing so when she had the chance.”

“She did?”

“Apparently the young lady had a bit of a sweet tooth, should I assume her daughter has one too?André teased the girl in front of him who wore a slight blush on her face.

“I am not inclined to share such information, Monsieur André” Diana tried to reply with her stern persona

“Hahaha, just like your mother, she too would not admit the same way, hahaha” Diana’s blush became just as red as some of André’s raspberry ice cream in his cart to his enjoyment.

“Now to business, what flavors would be perfect to you as I once gave your mother oh so long ago” André contemplated, after a minute or so of thinking to himself, “I think I got it!”

He reached for his scoopers and a slightly larger wafer cup.

“Chocolate for those who bring optimism and love wherever they go, strawberry for that enjoyable presence and endless energy that overflows onto others, giving endless hope and to top it all, a surprise scoop of red bean flavor bought personally from the land of the rising sun itself.” André presents it to Diana as if it were the Holy Grail. Diana on the other hand couldn’t help but feel her breath taken away when a small vision crossed her sight, a familiar face she had not seen in a long time, receiving a similar dessert from a younger André looking on proudly.

Diana politely received the cup, with a small smile on her face and if one looked closely, small tears could be seen rising from her eyes but not showing themselves to anyone else.

“This looks very lovely André, but this seems a bit more compared to what the other’s have” Diana said as she composed herself

“HAHA, because this one specifically is supposed to be shared with another much more than the others.” André chuckled and smiled, “I must say you are really like your mother, she had the same reply to me. At the end she and your father finished it together. Such is the magic of André’s Sweethearts Ice Cream, where couples come together in the end.”

“Couples…...together?” Diana asked confused and nervously “Wait! My father?!”

André nodded and chuckled at the memory of them, “Indeed, William and Bernadette met here in France when they each were studying abroad from England if I remember correctly, I still have their wedding invitation all those years ago,dearie”

She never knew how her parents met since she never got to ask them before they died all those years ago, so this was quite a shocker to her.

“In fact, you can have this spare photo of their first visit here which was their first date really, lo and behold five years later I got an invitation to their wedding hahaha” André reminisced as he went through his cart and and held up an album containing every couple, the latest being a blonde teen and a bluenette leaning on each other, hands held and smiling, each holding a cup of André’s ice cream with the respective colors of their significant other.

André held out an old photo to the girl in front of him, its colors faded but still clear enough to know who was in the picture.

“A new memory to add to yours, no?” André smiled

“Why yes André, and thank you again, not just for the ice cream,” Diana replied trying to wipe out the tears that had unknowingly had been falling since she saw the picture, taking in the details of her mother and father. A Cavendish shouldn’t show herself to the public like this, but Diana didn’t care about that now.

“You’re welcome, Diana” André replied with a bow, “Do come back here with your friends, it would be a pleasure to serve you all again.”

“Hey Diana!” a familiar chipper voice called out, “What’s taking so long!? Did you get a cone from André yet?”

Akko strutted ahead of the others as they walked back to the stand, all of them halfway finished with their own cones.

André leaned closer to Diana, “Best of luck with her Diana, your mother would be real proud.”

Diana blushed hard at that sudden tease from the Ice cream vendor.

“Wow! That’s bigger than mine, can I try?” Akko asked innocently as ever.

Diana held out the cup to her friend allowing her to grab one of the two spoons on it and taking a small bit of the red bean scoop, Diana took the other spoon and tried it but with the other ice cream flavors present. 

Diana had slightly expected that the mix would be a little weird, incompatible if she were honest. When she took that first bite, she was immediately proven wrong, the flavors together seemed to make sense for her. The flavors didn’t just complement each other, they also seem to have complemented with her as well. She couldn’t explain why but it all tasted so good to her that she decided to quit trying to explain this ice cream and enjoy it. She couldn’t help though that the feeling she got from tasting the treat and the mix of colors on it, reminded her of someone. 

Akko. All the colors found on the flavors seemed to perfectly match those on her friend, the chocolate as brown as her hair, the strawberry and red bean for her red eyes. Not to mention the qualities André said with each flavor matched those of Akko, her best qualities that everyone likes, the ones Diana liked and admired her for.

Just before she could finish that thought, her friend beside her explosively reacted from the red bean flavor.

“IS THIS SCOOP RED BEAN!?” Akko beamed when she tasted the flavor, one of her favorites from back home in Japan.

“Yes it is Ms. Akko, bought it myself when I visited Japan years ago,” André explained. “In fact, you can have this spare pint to share with you and your friends later.” 

André brought out an unopened tub and placed it in a paper bag for them to carry.

“I can really have this??!!” Akko loudly asked, shocked that the best ice cream vendor in the country was giving away one of his products. 

André nodded, “Of course, I still have enough here and rarely do I have customers who would love this flavor should i give it to them, so it’s fine. Really.”

“THANK YOU SO MUCH ANDRE!” Akko couldn’t help it and gave the large man the biggest hug she could muster, André gave a short hug to her as well before she let go and went back to her friends.

“So André sir, how much is this all going to cost?” Lotte asked nervously.

“It’s on the house ladies, or in this case on the cart hahaha” André told the girls, surprising them all.

“Are you sure André!?” Lotte asked even more shocked than nervous.

“Oh, you’re the Ice Cream Man André!” Amanda said, happy she just got the best ice cream in the country for free.

“THANK YOU SO MUCH AGAIN ANDRE!” Akko would have glomped André again out of sheer gratitude, hadn’t Lotte and Sucy held her back.

Diana smiled at her antics and laughed with all of them as this went on for a short while.

As they started walking away from the stand, giving one last wave and goodbye to the ice cream vendor, André had one last thing to say to them, which stopped them in their tracks

“I hope to see you young Luna Nova witches once again soon!”

They were pretty sure they never mentioned being witches to him despite it being relatively common news to most people.

When they turned around, the ice cream stand and André were gone, the only evidence in his spot that there was anything there was a floating trail of sparkling dust and the scent of various flavors of ice cream in the air.

Everyone had varying dumbfounded and shocked expressions

“What the *#*#” Sucy deadpanned and everyone just stood there shocked at what they had perceived in front of them.

* * *

**7:30pm**

Ursula Callistis calmly walked down the Parisian streets on the other end of the city, to a familiar ice cream stand set up at a spot with a clear view of the Eiffel tower. She after all was just visiting an old friend.

When her students had returned earlier, it seemed something had happened to them and were absolutely livid, specifically Akko, who took an occasional scoop from Diana’s larger dessert, was freaking out about how André could have some sort of magic and more questions along those lines. The others just listened to her, or were still speechless still trying to finish their ice cream which had not melted during the trip back and just wondered who André Glacier really was. 

After listening to her students about who they met and what happened, she figured she would need to pay a visit to the humble ice cream man.

“Hello and good evening, welcome to André’s- well count my lucky stars, If it isn’t little Chariot” André greeted the teacher as he recognized her red eyes and hair out in the open, “Wonderful to see you!”

André approached Ursula and gave her a small hug which she returned equally.

“Wonderful to see you too again André, it’s been a while” Ursula gave a small smile.

“It has indeed, no?”

“I heard you gave quite a shocker to my students this afternoon, what did I and the council say to you about keeping your magic under the radar for the most part?” Ursula lightly scolded.

“Little things my dear, little things. Besides what’s one harmless prank going to do once every few centuries”

“An old guard such as yourself should be careful, few know about you and the others’ existence”

“Ah yes, I shall be more careful next time, little Chariot hahaha” André couldn't help but tease the former super star now teacher.

“I see Miss Akko is the current holder of the Claiomh Solais, “ André stated as both of them admired the view of the landmark in front of them.

“Yes, Akko is the current holder of the Shiny Rod, she received it barely starting her first day in Luna Nova trying to follow in the footsteps of the great Shiny Chariot” Ursula reminisced, “and now she has achieved the 7 Words also, she will be a great witch and go farther than Chariot ever did.”

“With the help of her teacher Ursula Callistis of course, no?” André smiled at her as she looked at him.

“Of course” she smiled back at her old friend.

“Speaking of successors, Trix up there must be real proud to have a successor like young Diana”

“Lady Beatrix? I can’t speak for her, but I am sure she would be proud of Diana carrying the legacy of the Cavendish name and more, I know I am”

“Hehe, indeed she would be” André replied recalling some moments with the kind-hearted witch, “I am sure young Akko and Diana would do good for the world in the future as witches and be good for each other as well.”

Ursula couldn't agree more with him, but she remembered the initial reason why she visited him tonight.

“On that note, as much as I’d love to scold you for subtly using your pairing magic on Luna Nova students instead of letting them work it out on their own, you wouldn’t stop anyway.”

“Indeed I won’t, dearie hahaha, it worked with you and little Croix didn’t it?” The old man couldn't help laughing at that, “Speaking of which, how is that little explorer?”

Ursula couldn’t help feel a bit uneasy regarding Croix as of this point, who was still serving time for her work on the Noir Rod and nearly setting the world on a warpath.

“Things are a bit complicated with her, some things happened and-” Ursula tried to explain until she was cut off by André

“Say no more! Nothing a bit of magic and André’s ice cream couldn’t fix!” André began scooping familiar colors into a container, “ Dark Strawberry for that cheerfulness and selflessness to others backed up by that never ending energy we all loved and miss now, followed by pink bubblegum for our inner childish ideals and wanting to make everyone smile and be happy, and a new addition, a small scoop of blueberry for that admirable growth from both past and mistakes, she would love this no?” André sealed the treat in a special container, keeping it cold and fresh until it could be opened once more

“I believe it would.”

“Believe in your believing heart, I love that quote. Sure does give hope to a lot of people,” André said with a smile and chuckle, “Now for you, would you like the same as you had years ago?”

Ursula widened her eyes at this but then smiled, “I’d love that André”

“Haha excellent!, Black raspberry for that calm and collected spirit to complement your fiery spirit and for that unexpected lively and quirky side known by those close to them, and finally a special blue moon scoop, for those clear teal eyes concentrated and hard at work with imagination, magic and originality behind them, ones you oh so love and admire so, here you go little Chariot.”

Ursula took one scoop, tasting those flavors once more and relished the familiar sensation. Iit had been forever since she last had it and the sweet treat reminded her of her former partner and very close friend. She placed it in another container, hoping to share it when she next met with Croix.

“Thank you André.”

“Anytime Chariot, anytime.” 

“I believe I have to return now to my students, they must be wondering where I am and have a lot of questions I must answer.” Ursula nervously chuckled at that last bit but smiled back to her old friend. “ Thank you again for the time and ice cream, André.”

“It has been my pleasure Chariot, and I am always around if you want another chat.”

“I’ll remember that when we’re around next time.”

“And do bring little Croix too when you do,” André smiled 

“I hope so too,” Ursula replied quietly before finally waving goodbye as she left the area.

André waved back to her one last time and leaned back on his cart, admiring more the view of the Eiffel Tower. As time passed by a little, a newcomer approached slowly to his cart and stood nearby also.

“Good evening André.”

“Evening to you as well, Master Fu.”

“Good day today?”

“Yes indeed.”

“Good, that’s very good.”

Both old guards continued admiring the Parisian view until the sun started to rise, and thus a new day had begun.

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd LWA Fic on record yay! Thank you so much for those who beta read this. Now onto the bigger LWA Project I have going on in a Galaxy Far Far Away.........


End file.
